


Aria's secret admirer

by Vanderwaalies



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanderwaalies/pseuds/Vanderwaalies
Summary: Aria starts to receive letters from someone who claims to be in love with her.Wanna know what would happen if she finds out who's writing them? then you should read.(There's no A, no Ali and Aria isn't with Ezra)





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I also uploaded this on Wattpad, so, if you want, you can follow me on there too (my user name's the same)

To Aria Montgomery:

Well...this is weird. It's actually ridiculous how nervous I am right now.  
As you see, I couldn't even write this in paper, I don't know what would happen if you found out who I am based on my handwriting.  
The point is...that I like you. Like, in the "I'm really attracted to you" kind of way. I may be even in love with you.  
So, that's why I do this anonymously. I really can't tell you who I am. I hope you don't get mad because of this.  
Please, if you're interested in me (in knowing who I am, I mean) write me something down here and go leave it in the library (because there isn't many people, so, less chances that someone steals or reads it)

I love you, your secret admirer.

Aria:

I opened my locker and I saw a paper that wasn't there before. It had my name on it, so I opened it and read it.

I can't believe this is actually happening to me. I definitely need to know who this person is. So, I did what they asked me to do, and wrote something in the space available under the letter.

Wow. If this isn't a joke, I have to tell you that I'm really flattered. I can't believe that this is actually happening to me.  
I'm sorry, but I actually find cute the fact that you can't tell me who you are. I like this though, the suspense.  
And don't worry, I don't think I could hate someone who is so sweet and that is, apparently, in love with me. That made me realise that I actually don't know why you can't tell me. I mean, I know you are scared but my question is why. Are you shy? Are you in a relationship with someone or something like that? Do I know you?  
I really hope you write me again, my dear admirer.

Aria :)


	2. Letter 2

To Aria Montgomery:

I'm so glad that you're actually interested in this/me. And I understand that you're curious but... isn't the idea of this keeping it anonymous?  
I mean, yeah, of course, eventually I guess you'll know but... not just yet.  
So, answering to your question...yeah, you know me. Like, you've talked to me.  
And uh... that's pretty much why I can't tell you who I am, I already know you won't feel the same, so...

I love you, your secret admirer.

 

Aria:

I walked to my locker and opened it hoping to find another letter. I'm not sure if they found it.  
I smiled as soon as I saw it in there.

Yeah, of course. I get it, if you don't want me to know who you are (yet) then you don't have to tell me.  
So... we've talked. Interesting. It doesn't help me that much to know your identity, though. I'm pretty social.  
And how do you know that I won't feel the same? Be a little optimistic, at least.  
By the way, I would recognize you if I saw you, right? If I would... please don't be scared. I would hate to know that I made someone so sweet feel bad just because of my curiosity.  
I wouldn't be mad. At all. I promise. But I understand that you would be uncomfortable, and I don't want that.  
I hope you write to me again soon.

Aria :)


	3. Letter 3

To Aria Montgomery:

Yes, you would recognize me.  
I know this letter is going to be short but I don't know what else to say, besides, I'm going to say something important about me that could change everything. (Or, if I'm lucky, it could not change anything, but I don't think so).  
So... the reason why I'm pretty sure that you won't feel the same is that I'm a girl. And, as far as I know, you don't like girls.

It doesn't matter if you like me or not, I love you.

Your secret admirer (who's a girl)

Aria:

As soon as classes ended, I ran to my locker. As usual, there was a new letter of this mysterious person.

You're a girl? Oh. It's okay, though. I'm just sorry for thinking that you were a guy.  
But don't worry, I don't mind (and I don't judge either ;) ) I actually feel even more flattered now, I don't know why.  
And about me not liking girls... Let's just say that I'm not closed to the possibility of being with a girl. So cheer up!

Aria :)  
(By the way, "to Aria Montgomery" sounds too formal, you can just call me Aria)


End file.
